The Legacy of Zero
by Tobias NightWing
Summary: An ancient evil is unleased on the digital world and a team is chosen to stand against it. new and old digimon, and original human characters.


Disclaimer: most of the Digimon characters I am using in this fan fiction do not belong to me. But there are a few that are of my own creation and do in fact belong to me. The human characters are all of my own creation or of my friends creation and I have there permission to use them. Though some may seem similar to characters from the Digimon series, they are all original creations. You require my permission to use the story or any of the characters owned by myself and my friends. This story takes place somewhat in present day Japan (well actually a few years into the future), and somewhat in a digital world that is almost entirely made up, and contains almost nothing from the Digimon series. There are a few references to the first three seasons but I used nothing from the fourth as far as I know.

The Legacy of Zero

Episode 1 - The Digi-Destined

Lord Holy Angemon walked threw the main hall of the castle atop Holy-Spire, the tallest mountain in the digital world; the castle was the home to some of the most powerful holy Digimon in existence. The sun was setting on the horizon as Lord Holy Angemon walked into the royal libraries to check on the ancient artifacts of the digital world as he did every night before he went to bed. He walked past thousands of book shelves and proceeded to a small corridor in the back of the library. This corridor contained a thin table that ran the length of the wall and upon it rested the legendary weapons of the ancient and most powerful Digimon of all time. As he walked past each of them he thought back on their history.

The Omni-Blade, a legendary sword given to lord Imperialdramon by lord Omnimon. The Celestial-Lance, a legendary spear used by Lady Ophanimon to fight in the name of the Holy-Spire. The Thunder Chain, a legendary whip made from the chains of lord Azulongmon. The Aegis Shield, a legendary shield wielded by lord Gallantmon. The Black Claw, The weapons left behind by Black War Greymon when he sacrificed himself to protect the digital world. The Alpha Crest, the crest of the legendary soldier lord Alphamon. The Magna Guard, the mask of lord Magnamon. And finally the Omega Gauntlets used long ago by Lord Omnimon during his countless battles to save the digital world. He wasn't surprised that he remembered it all… after all he had to memorize it all for the speech he had to make when he first took the title Lord Holy Angemon.

He proceeded down to the end of the corridor to a small locked room. Beyond it was one of the most dangerous artifacts in existence, the crystal in which Lord Omnimon sealed away an evil Digimon thousands of years ago. This evil Digimon was no longer widely known. He himself did not know its name. But all he did know was that he could not allow any harm to come to this crystal. Prophecies foretold the crystal breaking and the ancient evil returning to rain chaos upon the digital world, so Lord Holy Angemon had locked it away in an airtight room where not so much as the slightest breeze could pass over it except for when he checked on it each night. He pulled a key from a small pocket formed between the feathers of his right wing and unlocked the door. He walked in to find everything as it always was… after all the room only consisted of a single table in the center of the room, on which rested the crystal, glowing with chaotic energies.

But something was different, the crystal was not giving off the same dark energies it usually did… he walked over to it and kneeled down over it to see if he could sense them. Still he could feel nothing. He pulled a feather from his wing and with its holy energy protecting his hand he picked up the crystal to inspect it. No sooner had he picked it up, dark energy exploded from it, sending him flying out of the door and the crystal crashing to the ground. The crystal shattered sending a dark cloud into the air above it. The cloud twisted around in the air, and slowly it grew solid. In the end, a cloaked figure with large bat wings and jagged horns protruding from the sides of its hood floated before him. Two glowing red eyes shined at him from beneath the hood.

"Who…Who are you?" Lord Holy Angemon asked as he stood up and brushed off his wings.

"Heh heh heh… that need not concern you little angel… just get out off my way, and I will consider not killing you… it was very cramped in there you know… I would much rather stretch my wings a bit then fight a puny thing like you." The dark Digimon said.

"Puny? I will have you know that I am Lord Holy Angemon, Lord of this castle and its surrounding lands and one of the guardians of the digital world." Angemon said.

"Never would have guessed that from your name." The Digimon said

Sarcastically. "Hahahahahahahaha… i've still got it."

"That is it!" Angemon yelled. "I will not stand for any more of your insolence." He raised his arm and the flowing white robes around him swirled and reformed into the armor of Magna Angemon. "Go back into the crystal now and your life will be spared, I am no fool I know that after thousands of years in that crystal you have lost all fighting strength you could have ever had!"

"That would be true… you are a smart one I will give you that… but you see I am a little different from most Digimon… the more my powers lie dormant… the more powerful they BECOME!"

The Digimon raised its hand and a beam of dark energy sent Magna Angemon flying from the room all the way back into the library. That attack had hurt him badly, he had not been prepared for that. There was no way he could fight in his current condition. But he could not let himself die, he had to warn someone, anyone. Then he heard the smashing of rock and saw the Digimon flying away from the castle. The Digimon had been overconfident; he thought Magna Angemon was dead. This was his chance, the prophesy had started… and now it was time to continue it.

Meanwhile in the human world…

Tobias fell back into the chair by his desk with a yawn. He lightly kicked the power button of his computer and spun around in the chair so he could put his feet up on the bed while he waited for it to boot up. Summer vacation was finally upon him and he could not be happier. He turned his head to look at his bedside table to see the picture of him and all of his friends… for a second he felt a twinge of sadness that they would not see each other as often over the summer… but then again… now that he did not have school work to do he could finally start concentrating on computer games again.

One in particular was the new craze of Japan at the time, Digi-World. It was a new massive multiplayer online game created by Providence-Corp., a big computer company that just started creating games recently. All of Tobias's friends played Digi-World so he could always talk to them as long as they were on. He turned back to his computer and sure enough it had booted up. He clicked the Digi-World icon and waited a few seconds as the game went to its login screen. He typed in his user name and clicked to enter in his password then stopped… it had been so long since he last played that he had forgotten his password…

"Oh come on! Just let me in!" Tobias yelled, hitting the keyboard.

Then suddenly "password confirmed" flashed across the screen and the computer proceeded to show the map of the digital world. All of the destinations he had already been to were marked in blue dots and now he had to choose one to continue his journey from. Not knowing where he had left off, he chose what looked like the largest city he could get to. The word Gale City flashed across the screen and then he was looking at a tall blue Digimon with a red metal mask covering its face and silver eyes shining from the eye holes. Spiky hair stuck out from the back of the mask as well as two pointed ears. The Digimon had light black armor on and had a red sword strapped to its back.

"Long time no see Tobias." The Digimon said.

"Yeah, sorry about that Zeromon I've been really busy with school work… but now its summer vacation so I can spend a lot more time with you." Tobias replied.

"…so it will be like the good old days again?" Zeromon asked.

"Yup, we're partners again." Tobias said.

"Well… if we were behind everyone before I wonder what we will be now…"

Zeromon said snidely.

As much as he did not want to admit it, it was true. At first Tobias and his friends Digimon were all growing at the same rate. They digivolved to in-training and then to rookie level… but then one by one each of them gained the ability to digivolve to champion level. And no matter how hard the two of them trained Zeromon just would not digivolve any higher than rookie level. That was one of the reasons that Tobias had given up playing.

"Don't worry, that is all going to change now. I have plenty of time to dedicate to training so I am sure you'll be able to digivolve in no time." Tobias said reassuringly.

Zeromon looked at him for a minute. "Something is wrong." The Digimon said. "Don't try lying to me, I know you too well."

"It is nothing I just… forgot the password." Tobias said.

Zeromon sighed. "We had better change the password to something new then so you will be able to log in." as he said that a digital keyboard appeared in front of him. "What do you want your new password to be?"

"Cant you just tell me the old password?" Tobias asked. "I mean, I was only able to log on this time because of luck.

"No… there is no way to retrieve an old password… and it really is a pain in the tail to create a new one but what else can we do." Zeromon said in a partially annoyed voice.

"… I'll stay on with you until I remember my password." Tobias said. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll remember it after I play a bit."

"Okay… if that is what you want to do." Zeromon said as the digital keyboard disappeared.

That was when Tobias heard the series of beeps that indicated that he had received a new message. He clicked the Digivice icon in the corner of the screen. They had just upgraded the Digivices in the game, the new ones were thin and triangular in shape and had a small round button in the middle that opened the view screen when pressed, when opened the Digivice could be used for a number of things including a message sending device, a scanning device to provide data on Digimon encountered in the wild (when hooked up to a laptop that you could buy in the game), and of course it allowed your Digimon to Digivolve. The color of the Digivice changed with the Digimon you received in the beginning. Tobias's Digivice was Red and Grey.

He thought back on how he had first met Zeromon as he looked at this Digivice. You see when you start the game you have to take a personality quiz and depending on your answers you would receive a different Digimon. People very rarely answered the same questions in the same ways so almost everyone had a different Digimon. The weird thing about Zeromon was that he was not in any of the online libraries or strategy guides that Tobias checked. It was as if Zeromon had come into existence just to be Tobias's Digimon. He heard the beeping again and quickly clicked on the message center of the Digivice. It was a message from his friend Sora, who was currently the highest level Digimon Tamer in his group of friends and Tobias was sure that he would be the first to have his Digimon reach Ultimate level.

The message read, "So you are finally back on? Good maybe this time you will take the game more seriously. I am going to do some training later. If you want to come, just give me a reply when you get a chance so I will know whether I should wait for you or not."

Tobias quickly typed up a reply and sent it. He had rushed so he didn't even know exactly what he said but it was something to the effect of yeah sure ill come. A few seconds later he received a reply message telling him to meet Sora just outside Gale City in a few minutes. He closed the Digivice screen and sat for a minute as he tried to remember the secret passages hidden in Gale City. He reached over to the mouse and started on the quickest route to the exit of Gale City that he could remember. He watched as Zeromon ran into a nearby inn and climbed out of a window on the second floor. He then proceeded to run across the rooftops towards the southern edge of Gale City.

He jumped down a few feet from a small purple Digimon that was wearing red gloves and a red bandana around his neck. He had pointed ears and a fanged smiley face symbol on his chest. Standing next to him was a tall yellow fox like Digimon. Tobias recognized them as the Digimon of his friends Sora and Terry, Impmon and Renamon.

"Hey guys." He quickly typed in for Zeromon to say.

"What took ya?" Impmon (Sora) replied in a snide way.

"Oh shut up, you just got here less than a second ago yourself." Renamon (Terry) said.

"You didn't have to tell him that…" Impmon replied.

"Oh didn't I?" Renamon said sarcastically.

"Oh just shut up bitch." Impmon said.

"My parents were foxes not dogs!" Renamon yelled.

"Sorry to interrupt this fine conversation but can we please get to the training?" Tobias had Zeromon say.

As you may have guessed Sora and Terry were brothers… and the fact that Terry received a female appearing Digimon (Digimon supposedly had no genders) was always a cause of argument between them. Sora had insisted that Terry retake the test but Terry (probably due to his love of foxes) refused to do so. And so training with the two of them was never boring.

"Yeah, let's go." Impmon said as he trudged off into the surrounding forest.

Zeromon and Renamon quickly followed. They had been walking threw the forest for several minutes when Zeromon heard a sound from high above them. He looked up to see a cloaked Digimon with large bat like wings and horns protruding from a hood that was over its head. The strange Digimon was flying at what was obviously a leisurely pace. He could see eight… or maybe nine strange objects floating behind it.

"H… hey guys… what's that?" he said.

They followed his gaze and stared awestruck at the Digimon.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Impmon suggested.

"No we need to find out what it is." Renamon said confidently.

"What if it is some kind of event Digimon with really rare items if you can beat it." Zeromon suggested.

"No… and even if it were this thing is way too strong for low levels like us to take on…" Impmon said.

"Still… we should follow it." Renamon said.

"Yeah I don't see what we have to loose from just following it." Zeromon agreed.

"Oh fine… but we should at least keep a fare distance from it." Impmon said.

And so they followed it. They must have been walking for at least an hour when it finally started to slow down as it neared the southern shores of the main continent. They stopped just within the edge of the forest and watched it fly a short ways out to sea. Then it slowly settled down on an island just south of them.

Impmon slowly stood up and walked out onto the beach. "What is it doing, I can't see from here…" he said.

Zeromon carefully walked up next to him to try to get a better look and he could hear Renamon walk up behind him. Then suddenly it became painfully obvious what it was doing. A large orb of dark energy appeared over the island and they could see it was being held up by the weird Digimon. He threw it to the ground in front of him and then their was a large explosion of dark energy. The ground shook around them and the dark energy surged across the small patch of ocean towards them. Zeromon turned to run but it overtook him in seconds. Then just as the dark energy hit him the computer screen went blurry and then went back to the desktop screen.

Tobias tried to log back on but every time he did a window would pop up saying that they were having server trouble and that login was disabled at this time. Then suddenly an IM popped up from Terry.

"Hey Tobias did you just get booted out of Digi-World and can't log back in anymore?" Terry asked.

"Yeah do you know what's up?" Tobias replied.

"No I have no idea… maybe it was something that weird Digimon did… well I don't know but I am sure they will have it fixed up by tomorrow." Terry said.

Tobias looked at the clock. It was ten thirty at night… had he really been on that long… "Terry I think I am going to go to bed… I will see you online tomorrow." Tobias said closing the IM and shutting down his computer. He climbed into his bed and went to sleep on the spot. All he had done was play online but for some reason he felt so tired…

He did not know how long he had been asleep… a few minutes… a few hours… but suddenly a bright light pierced threw his room. He didn't want to but he opened his eyes to see where it was coming from. A blinding white light was coming from his computer screen. He sat up and looked at it… had he forgotten to turn off the computer?

Then something appeared on the screen. The image was full of static but he could make it out. It looked like an Angemon but… it was different… everything about it was pure white… strange text was scrolling up from the bottom of the screen.

You are one of the chosen ones. You must wield the power of the Digivice and fight for the digital world. Fight alongside your Digimon with Digivice in hand and search for the crest that fits your soul. For only with the crest will your Digimon receive the power to fight the evil Digimon that has awoken from its thousand year slumber. Find the other destined ones and together find the way to the digital world. I will be waiting there for you… good luck Digi-destined.

Then the image of the strange Angemon disappeared and the screen was taken over by static. A symbol that looked like a weird sun appeared on the screen and from it emerged the form of an egg. The egg floated for a second then landed lightly on the bed next to Tobias. It was a weird… and rather large egg, with red stripes curling around it. He stared at the egg for a moment in disbelief. At this point he was completely awake again. He had to think of something to do with this egg… what would his mom do if she found him with a freakishly large egg in his room… from what he could get of the message on the screen he was not the only one that this had happened to… did someone else nearby have one of these weird eggs too?

He had to figure out what to do, so he turned on his computer to see if his friends knew anything about it. When the computer was booted up he was happy to find that almost all of his friends were online. He was invited into a chat already going on and accepted. He was surprised to find his friends already in an in depth discussion about what had happened. To his surprise the same thing had happened to both Sora and Terry and in addition to that it had also happened to his friend Ken. They were the only ones online at the time and as far as they all knew, were the only ones as of yet that this had happened too. They decided to meet as soon as possible to talk about what had happened… and so it was scheduled to meet at Ken's house the next day…

Then they all logged off and Tobias returned to bed, carefully placing the egg on his night table. Unable to stay awake any longer he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Tobias awoke the next morning to find that the digi-egg had vanished. It was as if it had disappeared into thin air. This convinced him that it had all been a dream. He got up and started to walk to the bath room. He noticed as he was walking that he was finding it rather hard to hold up his head and he was a bit off balance as he walked… when he reached the bathroom he looked in the mirror to try to collect himself. He seemed to be fine, his eyes were ok, his throat wasn't red, and his hair reverted to its normal spiky self without any work from him, and of course the weird white blob on the top of his head was as normal as… wait a minute! Weird white blob on his head?

He reached up and grabbed whatever it was to pull it into his view. It was a small white blob like creature with little yellow eyes. He looked at it for a minute… it was Boyamon, the fresh (or baby 1) form of Zeromon. That settled it. All that stuff had really happened. Not only had the egg really appeared but it had hatched.

"Boyamon?" He said curiously.

Boyamon made a light growl like sound. Obviously a Digimon of this level couldn't talk yet. It was so weird… a real Digimon was sitting right in front of him. Then he remembered that he had to get over to Ken's house. If his egg had hatched by now then their digi-eggs must have hatched as well. He rushed to get dressed, throwing on the first thing he could grab from his closet. He lightly lifted the Boyamon from the couch and tucked it into the large front pocket of his jacket. Then he rushed out of the door past his mother who was carrying in groceries.

"Going to Ken's, ill be home by tonight." He said as he ran down onto the sidewalk.

"Ok, be careful." She said as she regained her balance and walked inside.

He didn't like being rude to her like that… but he couldn't risk her seeing Boyamon in his jacket. He ran around the corner and decided to cut threw the park to get to Kens. It would let him get their faster but it also had no shade whatsoever and since he was wearing a jacket to hide Boyamon it was doubly hot for him. Narrowly avoiding heat stroke he reached the other end of the park and ran across the street into   
Ken's front yard. He knocked on the side door and was welcomed by the barking of Ken's dog. She ran up to him and barked excitedly but he wasn't sure if she was excited to see him or if she wanted to get her jaws on Boyamon. He managed to get past Ken's parents and the dog without mishap and ran down into the basement.

He walked in to find his friends sitting around the room. Sora was playing a video game to pass the time and Terry and Ken were hunched over the computer laughing at an AMV they were watching. The part that was on right now involved a ninja in a bowl cut singing the song from Barney to a girl with pink hair, but Tobias was too distracted by the thought of the Digimon he was concealing to pay attention.

"Hey man." Sora said as he walked in.

"Hey guys." Tobias said.

"You can take the Digimon out… I mean that is why we are here to talk today so don't suffocate the poor thing." Ken said.

"Yeah, put him over there with the others to play." Terry said.

Tobias turned around to see three little Digimon that he recognized as Reremon, Kiimon, and Botamon the fresh form of Renamon, Impmon, and Ken's Digimon Gaomon rolling around playing on a table. He placed Boyamon with them and turned back to the others.

"Okay, so what do you think is going on?" he asked.

"Well as far as I can tell… something happened in the digital world… and these Digimon were sent here. And for one reason or another we were chosen to fight alongside them. We were chosen to be… what was the word from that e-mail?" Sora said.

"Digi-Destined." Terry said.

"Yeah that's the one." Sora said in an, I didn't really care in the first place sort of voice.

"Well I think whoever sent that message wants us to go to the digital world. Let's see if Digi-World is up and running yet." Ken said.

He clicked on the Digi-World icon only to find a screen full of static. A window popped up in the center that said "digi-world is not operational at this time, please try again later."

"Great… well whoever sent that message is sure going to be waiting a while." Ken said.

"Oh come on, let us in!" Tobias yelled hitting the desk next to the keyboard.

The screen flashed and went to Tobias's log in screen. The usual password window appeared in the center.

"I don't know what you did but good job Tobias!" Terry yelled.

"Ok now just put in your password." Ken said.

Tobias leaned in and put his hands over the keyboard and then he remembered… "Ohhh SHIT!"

"What? What's wrong?" Terry asked.

"I don't remember my password." Tobias said reluctantly.

"Don't give me that bull; you were just on last night." Sora said.

"I know… to tell you the truth I don't know how I got on then. It was kind of the same thing that happened now." Tobias said.

"Oh great… we actually get to a log in screen and the one who can log in on it doesn't remember his password." Sora said.

"Oh shut up Sora, you have to change your password once a week you forget it so often." Tobias said.

"Go to hell! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that…" Sora said.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll remember it soon enough. And if not I'm sure I wrote it down somewhere." Tobias said.

"Lets see…" Sora said sitting down. "You have a pretty simple mind… your password cant be all that complicated… probably a simple word… something short… no more than four letters…"

"I'm right here y'know!" Tobias said.

"Yeah yeah whatever… it would probably be something obvious… maybe… Digi…" Sora said typing it in.

ACCESS DENIED flashed across the screen in large red letters. The screen suddenly flashed bright red and then went back to the login screen."Does anyone know what just happened…?" Ken asked.

"Um… guys… you should see this." Terry said pointing to the Digimon on the table. They had stopped rolling and playing around. They were sitting perfectly still with their ears on end. Reremon was making a low growling noise. Then all of them hopped from the table and bounced up the stairs before any of the guys could stop them. They chased after them, up the stairs and out the door. And out into the street.

A dense fog had filled the area. But it was an odd reddish color. They had never seen anything like it.

"Guys… find the Digimon and let's get back inside." Ken said.

They stumbled threw the fog for a bit. Then Tobias found them all looking in the same direction, the area where the fog was at its thickest. But their was something different about them. Tobias noticed that they looked nothing like they did before. The little Digimon had digivolved. Boyamon had become Chibimon which was a small blue Digimon with a large head and tiny body and a large flat red blade on its head. Reremon had become Viximon, Botamon had become Waryamon, and Kiimon had become Yaamon.

"Hey guys they're over here. And guess what… They've digivolved!" Tobias yelled.

Remembering that Digimon of the in-training level could talk he leaned down to them and asked. "Hey guys? Why did you run off like that… what are you looking at?"

"That light…" Viximon said. "It opened a portal to the digital world."

"But is a bad portal…" Chibimon said. "And something coming threw it…"

Then the others caught up to him. "Hey come on lets get back inside. I have a bad feeling about this fog." Ken said.

"No!" Yaamon yelled. "We cannot let whatever is coming threw here pass into this world!"

"We have to stop it here before it does any damage to your world!" Waryamon yelled.

Then a pulsing sound started coming from the center of the fog and cords of data appeared, spinning rapidly until they bound together into an unseen creature. Then the fog parted to reveal the hulking orange form of a GeoGreymon. It let out a mighty roar and shot a blast of fire from its mouth landing right in front of the Digimon.

"That's a champion level Digimon!" Terry yelled.

"It will be too strong for you guys! We have to get out of here!" Tobias yelled.

"No we stand and fight!" Chibimon yelled.

The Digimon attacked GeoGreymon, but their attacks were completely ineffective against a Digimon of its strength. They did manage to dodge its attacks but they wouldn't be able to keep dodging forever. It raked them in with its claws trapping the Digimon in a little circle on the ground in front of it. It opened its mouth again to send out another blast of fire.

"Chibimon!" Tobias yelled. He heard his friends yelling as well behind him but couldn't here exactly what they were saying. Then he got a reckless, crazy, and stupid idea…

"Hey you stupid excuse for a dragon Digimon! Don't pick on those little things come and get your self a real fight!" Tobias yelled as he threw a rock at the GeoGreymon's Head.

To his happiness and horror the rock landed squarely in its eye causing it to immediately turn its head towards him. He ran to the side dodging the fire ball by inches. He turned to see how his friends reacted to his "brilliant" plan. Terry looked shocked and excited. Sora looked… well the only way to put it is pissed. And Ken looked oddly happy to be in this situation… as if he wanted to fight the Digimon himself.

Tobias reached for a bigger rock as the GeoGreymon turned its full attention towards them. He picked up the biggest rock he could find; only to loose his balance and drop the rock on its toe. The GeoGreymon let out a huge roar and fell back. Now… thoroughly pissed off… it started to charge a large amount of white energy into its mouth.

"Ohhh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Tobias yelled as he ran back towards the house.

The GeoGreymon racked its claws along the ground, pulling all of them into a small circle. "White Nova!" It roared letting loose a giant blast of white flame.

Tobias closed his eyes and raised his arms to defend himself. He waited threw the endless seconds that ticked towards his demise. He heard a large explosion not far from where he was and opened his eyes. He could see a tall blue form in light black armor standing in front of him. A large red sword held out in front of it.

"You ok Tobias?" Zeromon asked.


End file.
